


Consummation

by HillaryLeonor



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - US 20th c., Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 13:57:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11602053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HillaryLeonor/pseuds/HillaryLeonor
Summary: Hillary invites John to her bedroom, November 1998





	Consummation

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I have written this fic a few months ago for a friend. Thinking I'd share this with you guys. 
> 
> There's a part two for this, a much more intense one with a cameo *wink*. Just tell me if you want me to publish it. :)

Hillary opened their bedroom and she pulled the salt-and-pepper haired man inside, as if nothing had happened. The man followed, his breathing erratic, his body wanting her too much, as evidenced by the hard outline in his pants. She had been there before, and had to qualms to do it again. Just barely inside, she pushed the door and locked it, just for safety.

"Are you sure?"

Hillary nodded. "I am, John. I promise, I won't regret this in the morning. You have healed me after Bill hurt me so much."

John smiled, elated to hear those words from her. "I am yours, Hillary. Do as you please". 

She smirked. "Oh, I will. And you will be pleased too". 

He yearned to wipe that smirk of that beautiful face, so he leaned down and assaulted her lips like he did at the East Wing earlier. There was no need for foreplay. After all, they had spent so much time teasing earlier that they could have done inside her office, if only not for the risk of being caught. They had to endure several agonizing minutes of not touching as they hurried from her office to the private residence, and then to the bedroom.

Hillary was aching to finally have a taste of John. She had always known he was an attractive man. She had even fantasized about him when Bill was not looking. But her fantasies were nowhere near the real thing. His touches alone turned her on. His tongue was incredibly expert, whether be it on her mouth, her breasts, or her core. His cock was divine too. She had sucked him once, and her center was jealous of her mouth that enveloped that long, hard flesh. He was primal as he was loving. No other man has ever given pleasure like John did.

No man, except perhaps her husband.

She tried to brush off Bill from her mind as she made love with John. Hillary, the back of her legs not touching the bed, hooked her thigh against John’s, begging him to take her now. He, however, had other plans in mind. This was their first time together – not in an office, nor in a storage room, but on a real bed – and he planned to please her like no man ever did. He planned to make her forget that she had ever been touched by Bill Clinton, and that only he, John Forbes Kerry, was the only man in her life.

John gently pushed Hillary to the bed, letting her sit on the edge. He gently pulled her pants down and out of her legs, discarding the garment to the side. He knelt down before her, and buried his face onto her belly. His chin rested on her lap, and it tickled her, causing her to giggle. John loved her soft giggles as much as he loved her loud roaring laughs. He loved her wide hips whose curves he always loved to trace. He loved her cute freckles that he only saw whenever she was not wearing makeup. He even loved those wide ankles that he found out, only recently, were extremely powerful

In fact, he loved everything about her.

John’s hand snaked into her panties – a black he gave a few weeks ago as a present – and cupped her engorged flesh. He was rewarded with an erotic moan and an arch of the back. The combination of her responses sent a thrill down his spine and into his groin. Fuck. He needed to take off his pants so bad, but Hillary’s needs had to come first.

Without hesitation, John pulled her panties off and he immediately assaulted her sex with mouth. He inhaled her scent behind her brown curls. He slowly licked her dripping slit, from the bottom all the way to the top. Oh God. She tasted like ambrosia. He lapped her like ice cream, his tongue as flat as the surface of the bed. Her moans and gasps were threatening to disrupt the slow burn that he planned for both them. He wanted to go slow for her, but increasingly, it became harder and harder to restrain his obvious desire. He prayed that the heavens grant him the self-control from taking this goddess right then and there.  

Hillary, on the other hand, was squirming in pleasure. She was arching her back so much that she had to lean on her hand to support herself. Her other hand was gripping and massaging John’s head, pushing him towards her sex. She felt incredible, being pleasured by his tongue. Still, she wanted more. She egged him to push his tongue inside her. And when he finally did, she almost exploded. Oh it felt glorious. His tongue was doing wonders to her body. Her breathing was erratic, her heart racing.

As more and more and her juices spilled from her entrance, John felt that she would come anytime soon. Her hips were bucking hard against his nose, making it glisten with her wetness. Her middle finger found itself rubbing her hardened nub, just above John’s tongue. Hillary was desperate for release, and she cannot bear to prolong the agony any further.

In one fast stroke, John pushed two fingers inside her, and the combination of their fingers and his tongue was enough to send her over the edge. She came hard, harder than John had ever seen her. She was convulsing so much that she accidentally fell on the mattress, bouncing as she did so. Her face scrunched in pure ecstasy, her lips crying his name in her release. The erotic vision made him harder, his cock throbbing furiously inside his boxers. He simply stared at her, squirming and thrashing, taking every second in his memory so that he would never, ever forget this sublime sight.       

Hillary’s eyes fluttered as the pleasure ebbed. Her breathing and heartbeat came back to normal. As she gasped for air, John climbed onto the bed and gently removed the remainder of her clothes. He almost chuckled at the realization that she came so hard with her clothes on. No matter. It would all change soon.

One my one, John removed his socks, unbuttoned his shirt and threw the unnecessary garment to the side. He unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants. But before he could finish undressing, Hillary stopped him.

“Wait,” she said, licking her lips. “I want to undress you”.

John smirked. “Be my guest”.

Hillary flashed her wicked grin. She got up and knelt in front of John so that her face was in front of his crotch. She pulled his belt forcefully, causing his breath to hitch. She unhooked his pants and then, using her teeth, she slowly pulled the zipper downwards, torturing John with each inch that exposed his boxers. Jesus fucking Christ. He shivered as Hillary playfully opened his pants, nipping the layer of cloth that separated her face and his cock. She was driving her absolutely crazy, that he involuntarily pushed his cock onto her face, wanting her to suck it.

“You’re torturing me, Hillary,” John begged, his voice raspy with need.  

“Good things come to those who wait,” she winked at him seductively.   

John simply nodded, groaning. When Hillary finally opened his zipper, she pushed his pants and boxers down. Once free of its restraints, his cock saluted Hillary as if she was its commander-in-chief. She giggled at how attentive his cock was. John felt a little bashful as he stepped out of his pants. Hillary took the remainder of John’s clothes and pushed it out of the bed. And then slowly, Hillary took John on her mouth. He was extremely fascinated and turned on at the sight of his cock, disappearing inch by inch inside her mouth. Oh damn, it felt so good. When John felt that his tip already reached the back of her throat, her hand covered the remainder of his cock and squeezed it with the same intensity as her mouth. The intense sensation around his length made him let out that low, sexy groan that made Hillary swallow.  

OH MY GOD HILLARY, YOU’RE SO AMAZING.

When the need for air came to her, she slowly withdrew her mouth and let her tongue play this time. From the base, all the way to the tip, she licked him like a sweet lollipop. His precum, mixed with her saliva, made his cock oh so slick. He shivered once her tongue touched the hole on the tip. She knew she liked it so much, so she did it again, this time licking another side of his cock. She repeated her movements until she had licked every single wall of his hard member.    

Hillary took pleasure in making love to him with her mouth. As she tasted every single inch of him, she imagined how good he must feel inside her. Even though she just came down from an epic orgasm, she was already yearning for more. She could not wait for him to enter her. She would die if his cock didn’t fill her anytime soon.

Sensing Hillary’s desperation, John stopped her from sucking him, and he pushed her down to the bed. Involuntarily, she opened her legs to make room for him. John wet his fingers and ran them all over her pussy. Oh how fucking hot her pussy was. He then coated his cock with her juices. Her warm essence was just a taste of how heated she was, and oh boy it was so delicious. He settled in between her legs. He ran the tip of his cock on her slit, preparing to enter her. Slowly, he pushed himself into her, parting the deep, wet heat that he craved since the day his finger tasted a bit of that heaven.

Once John was completely inside, Hillary’s mind became drained of every thought. The only thing in her universe at that moment was John.      


End file.
